El abrazo de Ringer Donovan
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Los misterios de la noche están presentes en nuestro mundo y vida diaria. Un mundo de tinieblas nos acecha constantemente, un lugar lleno de terror, maldad, sufrimiento, agonía, así como seducción, amor, sexo, la bestia te controla y esto es algo que Ringer Donovan esta por descubrir. El mundo de tinieblas ambientado para el juego de Rol Vampiro, puede ser violento.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta historia es sobre Vampiro la mascarada el juego de rol y decidí plasmar uno de mis personajes de juego, espero les guste.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a mi hija Vnat07. Espero te agrade.**

 **Si el mundo en tinieblas tiene muchos aspectos que hacen tan vivido y sorprendente este mundo. Y aunque es un pj propio, el fic es sobre ese mundo en realidad. Espero lo disfruten. Es un One-Shot.**

 **Pero no sé, si me convencen tal vez le haga unos capítulos más, depende de sus Reviews, tal vez si llegamos a 10 o más, pueda crearles un capítulo más. Ustedes deciden el camino de esta historia.**

 **Les dejo ambientación, búsquenlo en youtube de esta forma es para todo el capítulo:**

 **Bane's Theme (extended version)**

 **Espero les agrade y disfruten.**

 **Les dejo un breve diccionario para que entiendan terminología:**

 **Ganado- Personas humanas.**

 **Ghoul- Humanos que sirven a un vampiro al ser controlados por un lazo de sangre.**

 **Clan Brujah- Uno de los 13 clanes que comprenden la Secta Camarilla, usualmente son completamente anarquistas que intentan poner su ideología, son revolucionarios pero muchas veces los confunden con broncudos callejeros que solo imponen bajo fuerza sus ideas. Algunos si lo son, pero otros tienen cierta razón.**

 **Camarilla- Secta en la que su ideología esta en ocultar a el ganado que los vampiros existen, fue creada dado la inquisición en la que muchos vampiros antiguos fueron destruidos.**

 **Abrazo- La conversión de un humano a vampiro.**

 **Beso- La mordida del vampiro, esta usualmente es orgasmica y placentera a pesar del dolor.**

 **Caitiff- Un vampiro de sangre débil, le dicen así porque la su sangre no presenta características de un clan en especifico, pues su generación es tan elevada que está muy lejos a la sangre del primer vampiro Caín. También puede ser llamado caitiff la persona que no sabe quien lo abrazo, pues no conoce su clan ni la fuerza de su sangre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Destino su muerte.**

 **Barrios bajos, Londres Inglaterra Agosto de 1995 6:30p.m.**

Unos ojos color aceituna se posaron en el grupo de 4 niños que golpeaban a patadas a otro más pequeño por uno o dos años de diferencia, sin embargo le calculaba 10 años de edad al agraviado, la lluvia era intensa como siempre en esa parte del país, comenzaba a oscurecer, la chica de también 10 años de edad observaba todo desde la planta alta del departamento donde vivía. 'Lo van a matar' pensaba sintiendo una rabia incontenible, '¿por qué no se defiende?' Se decía a sí misma mentalmente, tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

¡Pequeño ladrón nos la pagarás!- Dijo el jefe del grupo de chiquillos que golpeaban sin cesar al ladronzuelo.

El cabello largo y negro de la chica hacia que se le pegará a la cara blanquecina debido a la lluvia, era nueva en el barrio, pero comenzaba a conocer el edificio en el que vivía, observo bien sus alrededores, sin embargo encontró algo que le sería de utilidad, si desaseguraba la vieja escalera de emergencia era probable que golpeará al grupo de sinvergüenzas, alejándolos así del chico, solo si ella se balanceaba en esta con suficiente fuerza, de modo que se arriesgó, salto del pequeño balcón que tenía el departamento hacia la escalera y se apresuró a desatornillar el seguro, sintió como su estómago se le subía a la garganta mientras se ferraba a la escalera que caía dando una voltereta dejándola de cabeza, sin embargo se mordió los labios para no revelar en un grito la sorpresa de caerles encima, el impulso que le dio a la vieja escalera oxidada fue tal que acabó desprendiéndose del edificio, si, así era de seguro su barrio y las viviendas de este.

La estrategia surtió efecto llevándose en el impulso a los pequeños dejándolos desvanecidos en el suelo, solo con un pequeño inconveniente, ella también salió volando y la forma en que cayo hizo que se rompiera un brazo.

Ughhh.- La niña se sentía magullada por todos lados, pero el brazo era lo que más le dolía. Entonces se paró tambaleándose un poco notando que los otros niños estaban inconscientes y tan golpeados como ella y lentamente se acercó al ladronzuelo y lo levantó como pudo con su brazo bueno y lo arrastro al doctor que vivía a unas cuadras del lugar, que siempre atendía urgencias, no sabría cómo pagaría pero seguro encontraría una forma.

Las victimas de esa noche ya no eran divertidas para la bestia de ese ser que observó todo desde las tinieblas, sin embargo, era el espíritu de esa niña el que le había llamado la atención, no obstante solo era un juego, las verdaderas víctimas se aproximaban.

Al llegar con el médico, la chica advirtió que había tres heridos más que no pudo traer, el grupo de chicos fue revisado por el hombre, era un médico en extremo joven al menos eso le parecía a la chica.

Sin embargo esa noche si hubo 3 muertos en un tiroteo, completamente desangrados, de los atacantes no había rastro, sin embargo se pensaba que peleaban por el control del barrio.

* * *

 **Academia de Policía, Londres Inglaterra Marzo de 2005 8:00a.m.**

Ringer Donovan.- Enunciaba el oficial pasando la lista de los aspirantes de policía para la Interpol.

Presente.- Contestó la chica mientras se encontraba en posición de descanso en el patio de maniobras del sector policíaco. Sin embargo, se encontraba emocionada, ya que desde ese día actuarían como si estuvieran en servicio custodiando la ciudad.

El oficial al terminar de pasar lista, comenzó hacer los equipos de trabajo, el compañero de la morena fue Michael Gordon, casi no era querido por nadie pues era en extremo eficiente y causaba envidia a muchos, para Ringer era prometedor, un ejemplo a seguir así que agradeció su suerte de que le haya tocado un compañero como él.

Rompan filas y comiencen el recorrido, todos tienen un caso asignado, investiguen, encuentren pistas y trabajen en equipo.- Soltó el oficial sin más.- Deberán llenar su reporte a su regreso. Fue así que se dio el acercamiento con Michael.

Hey Donovan, ¿lista para salir al campo?- Se acercó su compañero, un hombre fuerte y alto de cabello rubio y ojo azul, su apariencia era muy normal, no era guapo del todo, pero a Ringer no le importaba eso, sino que sabía que tendría en alguien en quien confiar su vida sin problemas.

La chica era de pocas palabras y más acción, solo asintió, mientras caminaba al vehículo que les fue asignado.

Estas familiarizada con el lugar Donovan.- Iba diciendo su compañero de trabajo.- Nuestro caso es encontrar al nuevo jefe mafioso de los barrios bajos, últimamente han tenido actividad. Según leí en tu expediente, vives en ese sector, te sentirás como pez en el agua y para mi es benéfico, de hecho yo te sugerí como mi compañera. Así que dejaré que me muestres tus terrenos.- Le guiño el ojo a la mujer que solo lo veía de reojo.

Una vez en el auto solo mencionó.- Habrá que cambiarnos, no podemos ir uniformados.- Mencionó con su voz ronca la joven, mientras notaba que el chico levantaba una mochila.

No creas que no estaba preparado.- Le señaló Michael.- Vamos por un café y nos cambiamos en el baño del restaurant.

La chica solo lo observo mientras conducía al café más cercano, preguntándose si al final era buena idea que le haya tocado con ese chico como compañero, siempre llevaba un paso adelante.

* * *

 **Barrios Bajos, Londres Inglaterra Agosto 2005 11:30p.m.**

El operativo estaba listo para cubrir a los dos aspirantes de la interpol, Michael se había adentrado en una de las bandas más fuertes que operaban en los barrios y supuestamente esa noche se reunirían todas las bandas del lugar pues toda las matanzas habían sobrepasado límites y querían llegar a un acuerdo, sin embargo, para los policías esto seguramente traería la guerra de bandas más sangrienta que se había librado desde hace unos 50 años y esto era un logro que los novatos habían logrado detectar, desde su seguimiento al caso que iniciaron.

Los radios comunicadores estaban encendidos, pero Michael tenia oculto y adaptado un sistema de espionaje que le permitía hablar y que todos se enterasen. El equipo de interpol movilizaba a su gente por techos, algunos ya se habían colado al lugar por los ductos de ventilación aunque una que otra rata estaba ahí.

Entonces la reunión comenzó pero ni pistas de Jack Black, quien movía gran parte de la gente en ese lugar. Al menos por lo que habían escuchado. Michael estaba entre ese grupo grande completamente armado mientras sus contrincantes estaban del mismo modo, la calle estaba desierta salvo por la cantidad de autos que rodeaba a toda la gente respaldándose.

Y la policía estaba infiltrada en algunos de los ductos de los departamentos comunitarios apuntando hacia la calle, Donovan estaba infiltrada como uno de los del grupo menor, para sorpresa incluso de Michael, aunque al final lo informó a su oficial inmediato, solo que esta solo contaba con cuchillo y revolver en mano.

Así que el muy inepto no se presentó. Ha tenido miedo el gran Jack Black, lo ven chicos ni siquiera tuvo los pantalones para realizar una tregua.- Rio a carcajadas y despectivamente el líder de ese grupo, su nombre, Samuel, alias Target, le dicen así porque siempre tiene un blanco y nunca falla.

Para sorpresa de todos uno de los autos de la gente de Jack Black exploto y una cantidad de disparos se comenzó a dar entre ambos bandos, bajas en ambos equipos se dieron, pero entonces Michael desapareció de la vista de Donovan, ella sabía que él era muy de actuar por su cuenta ya que siempre iba en busca de la gloria.- Vas a hacer que nos maten.- Musitó apenas para ella entre todo el alboroto, mientras volvía a cargar su revolver pues primer cargador había acabado en herir con intención de inutilizar a esa noche a quienes le atacaban con más ferocidad.

Entonces escucho en la señal de radio que Michael hablaba con alguien.- Así que usted detono la bomba, suelte el dispositivo y no se le ocurra hacer ningún otro movimiento.- Incluso se escuchó como preparaba el arma para disparar.

La chica comenzó a moverse hacia el único lugar con luz, probablemente ese era el lugar que le llamo la atención a Michael, al adentrarse, sentía como un sudor frio le recorría el cuerpo, sus sentidos estaban en alerta, pero algo la desconcentró, una gota tibia hizo que mirara hacia arriba, eran uno de los policías que estaba oculto en el dicto, de hecho este estaba abierto y el hombre tenía un hueco en el ojo, colgado en el techo apenas, sin vida. Entonces reaccionó era sangre lo que había, entonces noto como una rata salió por la cavidad del ojo comiendo unos nervios del policía, el rostro de Donovan se arrugo de preocupación. No se quedó más ahí peligro y corriera el mismo riesgo y siguió con sigilo recorriendo el lugar, entonces llego al cuarto que proyectaba la luz y noto a su compañero herido tirado en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo la chica comenzó a disparar al hombre que había atacado a su compañero y los demás policías.

El primer disparo alerto al hombre dándole en el hombro, moviendo el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, entonces giro hacia su dirección y Ringer disparo entonces a la pierna para que dejase de avanzar, pero tampoco lo detuvo, una cantidad de ratas lo seguían a su paso parecían que una alfombra gris se movía hacia ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y el miedo era como si ese hombre las controlaba, entonces detecto sonidos extraños arriba de ella y subió por un momento la vista sabiendo que este posiblemente era su fin un par de decenas de ojos rojos la estaban mirando, no eran más que todavía más ratas.

La risa del ser que las controlaba le devolvió la cordura, tenía que luchar por su vida y por la de su compañero, observó el lugar vio como había una tubería sobresaliente algo rota, algo normal en esas casas, que apenas tenían servicios, bueno a medias y por alguna razón esa niña pequeña arriesgada, volvió a salir pero esta vez convertida en mujer, no podía dejar que la comieran esas ratas.

'Tenía que eliminar al que los domina tal vez, así logre dispersarlas'. Pensó ilusa pues no sabía cómo funcionaba animalismo y es que los animales lo pueden llegar a seguir por convicción o intimidación pero al final es porque deciden estar con él por instinto, los animales no son comprados que viendo caer al jefe huyen, otro más quiere tomar el botín y el lugar, supremacía del a especie, más si no ven una amenaza.

La chica entonces corrió disparando las piernas equitativamente vaciando lo que quedaba del revólver y lo tiró al suelo una vez que no le servía para nada, esperaba poder de tanto disparo poder al menos afectar su equilibrio, aunque solo hizo que detuviera su avance.

Maldita ¿quieres jugar rudo?- Dijo para luego hacer un ruido como un chillido y las ratas comenzaron a atacarla abalanzándose a la agente.

Sin embargo la chica estaba decidida y lo tomo de los hombros clavándolo en la tubería mientras caía porque las ratas habían traspasado ya sus botas y comenzaban a morderles la pierna.-¡Aaaargg!- Grito de dolor pateando las que podía para levantarse como pudo y sacar su cuchillo y rebanar algunas. Después de todo el hombre estaba desvanecido aunque para ella muerto.

Entonces el terror se apoderó de ella el hombre abrió los ojos y comenzó a moverse, algunas de las heridas de la pierna comenzaron a cicatrizar, antes de que se zafará completamente tomo el cuchillo dirigiéndolo a su corazón, el hombre la detuvo forcejeando con ella y comenzándole a ganar, para luego hacer un chillido mas y las ratas se quedaron esperando sin atacar, aunque esto no fue una orden fue una sugerencia que entendieron y aceptaron solamente.

Ringer luchaba por su vida pues estaba a punto de apuñalarse ella misma al corazón pues las manos de su contrincante le estaban ganando sin embargo en el último tirón sintió como rasgaba parte de su ropa y piel sobre su pecho para sentir como se encajo la punta arriba entre su pecho y su hombro, librando una vena certera y el corazón solamente por la fuerza que le dio la adrenalina.- ¡Arrrrggg!

El festín está listo mis queridas.- Estaba mencionando el ser, mientras se terminaba de zafar para luego tumbarla al suelo y el lamer la sangre que chorreaba por sobre su pecho.- Pronto dejaras de existir… No debiste ser tan arrojada.- Entonces mordió en su pecho bebiendo poco a poco de ella. El dolor comenzaba a ser placentero, '¿acaso moriría?' pensaba la chica.

Una ráfaga de viento se sintió aunado a eso se escucho un montón de chillidos de ratas aplastadas, para luego sentir como le apartaban el peso del hombre que succionaba su vida, tenía clavada una estaca de madera en el pecho de la espalda hacia el corazón. Ringer apenas veía bien el contorno del hombre que la salvo pero se le hacía conocido, luego miro hacia Michael, noto como comenzó a moverse, se quitó la daga tirándola al suelo y se arrastró hasta él, por instinto las ratas no se acercaron al sentirse intimidadas comenzándose a desbalagar.

Entonces el hombre aplasto la cabeza del vampiro que la atacaba, introduciendo sus dedos en su sien y ojos traspasando huesos liberando materia y sangre producto de los ojos y su cerebro hasta hacer estallar la cabeza y es que ese vástago era uno de los que lo habían hecho enojar, comportándose así en su territorio, poniendo además su refugio en peligro ante todo ese desbarajuste, la mascarada estaba en peligro por actos así y él tendría que responder ante su sire, su primogen y su príncipe.

Michael.- Dijo Ringer, para luego posar dos dedos sobre su garganta. Logro sentir su pulso, para luego voltear, ya no se escuchaban tiroteos.- Ayúdanos.- Suplico Ringer al hombre, pero al centrar bien su vista en él, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.- ¿Doctor Lucius?

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de las manos con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, para volverlo a guardar una vez terminando la acción.- Te he estado observando desde ese día que me llevaste a aquel chico. Me agradas Ringer Donovan, por ello te daré a escoger, la muerte o tu eterno servicio.- Le sonrió al estar frente a ella.

Ringer se vio obligada a decirle mientras lo miraba, no tenía mucha fuerza para salvarse y mucho menos a su compañero.- Te serviré…- Aunque no sabía cómo… entonces sintió como el hombre tiraba de su cabello, pues estaba hincada cargando a Michael que no reaccionaba.

Abre tu boca niña.- Esta obedeció con algo de miedo, para luego ver como mordía Lucius su muñeca e y dejaba caer gotas de su sangre en su garganta. – Trágalo.- Al principio quemaba o era una sensación extraña pero luego sintió la necesidad de más sangre, pero a penas lo sintió el hombre lamio su herida y ese elixir dejo de caer en ella.

Ahora siente mi poder en ti Ringer, deja que te comience a curar.- La chica sintió que algo renovaba sus fuerzas mientras saboreaba aun de sus labios la sangre, poco a poco la herida de las piernas lograron curarse junto con la segura infección posible de rabia. La chica entendió que de alguna forma estaba viva, en verdad viva. Y aunque sospechaba que pasaba, el médico lucia tan joven como cuando lo conoció. Hizo la pregunta de rigor, aunque parecía algo tonto hacerlo.- ¿Qué es usted?

El hombre solo sonrió.- Mejor pregúntate, que eres tú… Desde estos momentos te has convertido en mi Ghoul, mi sirviente. Y yo soy tu dominador.

Entonces Ringer tomo a Michael abrazándolo mientras se levantaba.- ¿Podemos sacarlo de aquí? Ayúdelo por favor.- La chica aun tenía la herida en el pecho.

Los ayudare, los revisaré y trataré en mi refugio. – Mencionó el vampiro del clan Brujah.- Pero esto tú lo pagarás con creces mí querida Ringer.

La chica asintió.

* * *

 **Barrios Bajos Londres Inglaterra Noviembre (ultimo día del mes) 8:00p.m.**

Ahora entendía un poco más al mundo, Ringer a través de Lucius y su servicio hacia él comprendió que la vida y el mundo que conocía era una cruel mentira y que seres oscuros movían los hilos, un ejemplo, Black Jack no era otro más que Lucius controlando el territorio de los barrios bajos.

La forma en que Lucius se las arreglaba para que no lo descubran era cambiando continuamente de identidad y profesión y "domicilio" ya que todo en los barrios era su territorio, sin embargo si fue un médico en su vida mortal y ahora es un mafioso al que llaman Black Jack, la cantidad que llevaba haciendo eso, Ringer no podía asegurarlo, pero asumía que era hace mucho tiempo, había veces que le parecía que sus modales eran de la época Victoriana.

Los meses que había transcurrido desde que inició su servicio al vástago había sentido que en ella había crecido un fervor y amor hacia él, seria leal por siempre, un lazo irrompible. Y ahora estaba ahí en un lugar lúgubre casi cayéndose, quien diría, todas las pistas habían llevado a ese lugar, donde el jefe de Tarjet se encontraba, ese vampiro que desafiaba las ordenes de Lucius en su territorio, eso para Ringer era de locos.

Unos ojos color rojo las seguían, su poseedor caminaba en la oscuridad tan sigilosamente que la chica no podía escucharlo, era la presa. Entonces la chica salto de la sorpresa.- Así que ha sido tan orgulloso que te ha enviado a demostrar que su sangre es tan potente como para que acabes conmigo, je.- Una voz lúgubre se escucho haciendo eco en la estructura de aquel lugar que parecía que caería.

Entonces el vástago quiso que lo ubique pues la chica lo buscaba apuntando su arma a todas partes, unos pasos sonoros delataron cual era el lugar. – Camarilla… son tan pero tan predecibles y además patéticos… Tan arrogantes de su historia y tan imbéciles que creen que pueden tapar el sol con un dedo… La oscuridad asecha y el mundo tarde o temprano lo sabrá y solo los que no se escondan en una máscara de humanidad podrá sobrevivir en ella. Somos superiores al ganado.

Ah pero me envió al ganado… a su mascota orgulloso de su sangre… de su generación de que se siente señor de todo este territorio. – Rió.- Tal vez te tiene aprecio Ringer Donovan.- Si, yo lo he visto observándote… y tal vez te eligió para no solo ser un Ghoul, eso es una etapa de transición, estoy seguro… tal vez quiere que seas su Child.- Ladeo la cabeza. Mientras Donovan veía con cierto temor como crecían las garras de sus manos, además que el hombre tenía bueno tenía ojos de gato pero color rojos.

Ringer tragó saliva mientras sentía fluir su sangre, se había alimentado a diario con la sangre de Lucius y esta no era la excepción. Podía defenderse, no entendía mucho de lo que le estaba diciendo ese engreído fenómeno, pero intentaría defenderse.

Te está formando, implantando sus ideas ¿no es cierto? Tanto que tienes ya un dejo de anarquista, tanto que fuiste expulsada de la academia de policía a pesar de tus logros, tus acciones no van en regla con la justicia.- La chica podía ver que había sido vigilada por este ser, no tendría miedo.

Lucius tiene cierto sentido de justicia que comprendo.- Dijo con seriedad mientras apuntaba su arma al corazón.

Oh con eso respondes todo… Entonces…- Entonces esa voz modulada la cambio a un grito de furia.- ¡Tendré que matarte para darle una lección! ¡Yo controlaré este territorio, aun sea considerado un sangre débil, pero esos patéticos no saben que el ingenio e inteligencia es un arma demasiado poderosa!

Ahora Ringer sabía que si hace daño las armas, de modo que el calibre de su arma era pesado, aunque son mucho más resistentes por la sangre maldita que corre por sus venas, pero ella también tenía algo de esa sangre circulando por su organismo. Tenía la fuerza potente de Lucius, era como si la acompañara siempre de esa forma protegiéndola.

El hombre resistió las balas, para luego correr queriendo encajarle sus garras, la chica tiro el arma y tomo de forma potente sus brazos, de modo que forcejearon por bastante tiempo, hasta que el hombre clavo sus garras en los nervios de sus brazos haciendo que por naturaleza ella aflojara sus dedos mientras la tomaba de las manos y clavaba sus colmillos en la garganta de la joven, el beso era seductor, orgásmico incluso, pero sabía que la estaba llevando a la muerte.

Una vez que estaba en el umbral de la vida y la muerte ya sin fuerzas, el vastago la soltó dejándola caer. Para luego darle una sarta de patadas que le rompió las costillas haciendo que sea difícil el respirar de la joven. –Mereces morir. ¡Muere, muere!- Decía mientras la pateaba sin cesar. Pero entonces la agonía paro.- Moriras… Pero tengo una idea mucho mejor, tu preciado Lucius es quien terminará el trabajo. Te despreciará por lo que serás, mancharas su orgullo y su sangre.- La tomo de la cabellera y mordió su lengua y la beso, haciendo que tragase su sangre.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir los cambios acostumbrados a la muerte, sintiendo mucho dolor y limpiando su organismo, desmayándola, o en verdad haciendo que pase a mejor vida, aunque el final, bueno no es el esperado.

El hombre cabo una tumba para la chica, enterrándola bajo tierra. Su renacer sería estupendo, pues su dominador acabaría con ella, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 **En Algún Lugar de Barrios Bajos Londres Inglaterra Diciembre 7:00p.m.**

Despertó, sin saber donde estaba, no respiraba pero aun tenia reacciones humanas, sintió la desesperación y sintió morir, sus manos hacían por quitarse el peso de la tierra de encima. Tardó varias horas en salir de aquel lugar, pero cuando lo hizo vio el mundo diferente, la noche no le parecía tan oscura, sus ojos rojos, la bestia en ellos, la controlaba, deambulo por las afueras de la ciudad, ahora reconocía donde estaba y la bestia le pedía alimentarse. Su control se le estaba yendo, hizo una parada a un camión, al ver a la chica en mal estado el chofer paró , sin saber que ese era su fin, lo único en lo que podía pensar Ringer era en sangre, y sus manos se aferraron en un abrazo al hombre hasta que lo dejo seco tirado en la carretera. Solo al saciar su sed entendió la maldición en la que se encontraba. Ahora comenzaba a entender la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, esta historia es sobre Vampiro la mascarada el juego de rol y decidí plasmar uno de mis personajes de juego, así como los de mi mesa de juego, espero les guste.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a mi hija Vnat07 y a mi quería mesa del foro de crónicas fénix. Espero les agrade.**

 **Si, se que había dicho que este solo sería un one shot y que solo lo seguiría como un fic si llegaba hasta 10 reviews pero la verdad es que prometí a mis compañeros de mesa que como tributo a ellos terminaría la historia, para lo cual les pedí que me prestaran sus personajes, algunos accedieron y otros no, pero igual está dedicada a todos en si, además que me las ingeniaré en crear personajes que suplan a los que no tuve permiso. Así que esa es la razón por la que decidí continuar.**

 **Ahora bien, el fic en si es plenamente de vampiro. Y como mencione no todos los personajes me pertenecen. Es una historia sin un afán de lucro y solo para divertirnos al leerla y como regalo personal hacia los personajes del foro crónicas fénix y Vnat07.**

 **Les dejo ambientación, lo pueden encontrar de esta manera en youtube:**

 **Batman Soundtrack - 01. The Batman Theme**

 **Disfruten y les agradecería que me dejen algún review para que me digan que piensan de esta historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Un trabajo inesperado.**

Londres Inglaterra, cerca de los barrios bajos 10 de Diciembre 6:00p.m.

No había sido fácil acostumbrarse o hacerse a la idea al cambio tan drástico que su cuerpo tuvo, el maldito culpable tenía la razón no podía regresar con su dominador aunque quisiera. Y sabía que seguramente se había enterado, era el territorio de Lucius, a él nada podría ocultársele, ni ella. "Es cuestión de tiempo, debo salir de esta maldita ciudad… país de ser necesario, si quiero salir con vida". La chica se encontraba siempre merodeando los barrios bajos pero nunca entrando del todo, pues era sumamente peligroso. Y después de un momento de reflexionar, entendió que ya no estaba viva, pero seguía despertando cada noche.

No era tonta, se cuidaba del sol además que su cuerpo a ciertas horas muy cercanas a que el sol saliera, comenzaba a sentirse extraño y dormía en forma automática. Tal vez era algo que tenían los vampiros como un reloj integrado. La verdad Ringer no lo sabía, muchas cosas aun las pensaba como una simple humana, pero la sangre era algo que no podía resistir, de modo que siempre se alimentaba de algunos malvivientes sin matarlos y descansaba en hoteles de mala muerte con el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Después de una semana así, contacto a Jhon su amigo de la infancia, aquel chiquillo que había salvado de una mega paliza cuando niños. Sabía que él estaba metido en negocios muy turbios en el mercado negro, pero por lo mismo tenía contactos, aunque no le agradase mucho hacer uso de esos contactos, ella necesitaba salirse de ahí de ya y era imperativo, es lo que le había mencionado a Jhon el cual solo contestó.- ¿Así que te has metido en algo muy grueso esta vez eh? Está bien, te apoyare. Hasta te conseguiré un trabajo en el que creo no tendrás que arriesgar tu dignidad y honorabilidad, te conozco Ringer, sea lo que sea que hayas descubierto te ha de haber metido en serios problemas, tu no huyes así a la ligera. Llámame en un par de días.

Y ahí estaba ella marcándole al loco de su amigo desde teléfonos públicos, esperando con todo el corazón que le tenga algo porque ya no podía quedarse mucho tiempo más. -¿Jhon?- Pregunto cuando le contestaron el teléfono, la voz de una joven chica se escucho entre alguna caricia y beso para que luego su amigo le contestara.- Estaba esperando esta llamada.- Se escucho que le decía a la chica para luego hablar a su amiga.- ¿Ringer?

Sabrías que soy yo si tú hubieras levantado el teléfono.- Dijo en su tono serio la chica. -Te dije que nadie debe enterarse.- Dijo regañándolo.

Vamos, Jen es de mi entera confianza.- Le mencionó. Pero Ringer sabía que casi nadie era de confianza menos la prostituta que su amigo acostumbraba a visitar. – No me regañes que te he conseguido algo y es algo jugoso, te espero en el aeropuerto a las 7, tenemos una hora para encontrarnos.- Para luego colgar.

Ringer suspiro, le había pedido a Michael que le llevara sus cosas personales que tenía en su departamento, cosas como una identificación, pasaporte, una visa que nunca había utilizado pero al entrar a la el curso de oficial para la Interpool le habían hecho sacar, un par de mudas y su tarjeta de debito, aunque él había sospechado que estaba en peligro y le prohibió gastar de sus tarjetas para que no la localicen fue donde le dejo algo de dinero de su bolsillo.

Así que ahora las cosas que le había llevado Michael le eran de ayuda. Saldría de la ciudad, al llegar al aeropuerto, cuido su caminar siempre evitando los ángulos de las cámaras pero pendiente de la entrada. Cuando vio bajarse a Jhon del taxi, solo paso por su cabeza "que sea lo que fuese que le haya conseguido, no sea un problema" para luego llamarle.- ¡Jhon!- Sin muchas palabras el chico volteo y se acerco a donde estaba y le entrego entonces un sobre y un boleto junto con un fajo de dinero.

Al tomar el boleto se fijo que le quedaba una hora para salir, tenía que documentar de ya.- ¿A New York? ¿Qué me conseguiste?- Pregunto a su amigo.- Un trabajo de guardaespaldas, me dijeron que todo lo que necesitas saber está en el sobre y algo de un Príncipe en algo de NY, así que por eso es tan bien pagado. – Entonces la abrazo.- Buena suerte Ringer, ten una buena vida ahí.- El tono que empleo el chico era muy sentimental. La chica lo abrazó, por suerte cuando le llamo había recién "desayunado" y eso hacía que no deseara la sangre de su amigo dada la cercanía, aunque su mirada mostro por un momento lo alarmada que se sentía debido al trabajo, pero intento ocultarlo a su amigo.

Gracias.- Lo apretó en el abrazo, la verdad era que ese chico y ella habían crecido juntos, eran como hermanos, un buen amigo, aunque sus pasos eran malos, intento que no fuera de esa manera, pero cuando algo decidía Jhon, no había poder humano que se lo sacara de la cabeza, pero a pesar de eso era una persona muy noble.

Entonces se encaminó al modulo de documentación sintiéndose poco a poco más libre, documentó y se encamino a la sala de abordaje, apenas y alcanzó hacer todo, fue la última en subir, después de que la estuvieron boceando, lo único que no le agradaba era que su nombre se escuchara en todas las salas, pero al parecer no podía pedir a su amigo que hubiera hecho todo con otra identidad, pues no había tiempo y eso significarían problemas legales.

Una vez en el avión siguió todas las indicaciones de la aeromoza y así que con el cinturón puesto y leídas las indicaciones de emergencia, se dispuso a abrir el sobre, efectivamente su presentimiento no era agradable, Lucius era parte de Camarilla y por alguna razón a su amigo le vendieron la idea de que protegiera a un Principe que iba a visitar NY, ahora lo que realmente era, es que el dichoso príncipe era el dirigente de Camarilla en la ciudad de New York, una cosa completamente diferente a lo que su amigo pensó, así que se sintió en problemas, aunque, bueno, esperaba que no haya tenido nada que ver Lucius, que haya sido cualquier casualidad.

Continuó revisando todo en el sobre mientras pensaba "un grupo renegado atacaría al príncipe de la ciudad de los rascacielos en NY y estaba para evitarlo" entonces mencionó para sí de manera mecánica y apenas audible.- Bueno, eso no esta tan mal entonces, tal vez pueda posicionarme y así demostrar mi valor y estar a salvo. Ese hombre que tiene que salvar es superior a Lucius, es alguien importante.- Suspiro para luego leer el nombre del contacto en las Américas. Medito y examino todo lo que sabía de la secta y de su trabajo y guardo todo de nuevo en el sobre manila. 7 horas y media pasaron de vuelo. En Londres iban a dar las 3:30 a.m. pero New York eran cinco horas menos por la zona horaria, así que eran las 10:30p.m.

* * *

Ciudad de New York 10 de Diciembre 10:30 p.m.

Al llegar al aeropuerto y salir del avión y de la zona estéril en el área de bienvenida, se encontró a lo que posiblemente sea su contacto, al menos eso creía pues llevaba un letrero llamativo con su nombre. La chica parecía tener frio además estaba empapada por la lluvia evidente que albergaba ese sector de la ciudad, su piel estaba algo morada por ello, el letrero solo decía "Donovan". Ringer se acerco a ella con cautela, no tenia que cargar más que una mochila con sus pocas pertenencias, así que no la hizo esperar. Apenas estuvo frente a ella, menciono.- ¿Eres mi contacto? Soy Donovan- Era la forma de salir de la duda, el acento inglés afloraba en Ringer.

Si- Escuchó decir a la chica que le regalaba una sonrisa encantadora y amigable, Donovan solo asintió para luego terminar escuchando la presentación de la joven.- Puedes llamarme Sofia.- Al escuchar el nombre de la joven evidentemente mortal solo menciono.-Un placer. –El rostro de Donovan estaba pálido, pero de por si siempre había sido así, así que hacia juego con el de la chica. Y le tendió la mano, saludándola. Después de eso, no tardaron en partir para ir a un lugar acogedor en Brooklyn, Ringer observo todo el camino intentando recordar y reconocer el terreno, para cuando se mueva por sí sola. No hablaron mucho en el trayecto debido a esto pues no sintió que sea el momento adecuado, al llegar al departamento y adentrarse en la habitación, se dio cuenta que su anfitrión había pensado en todo, hasta en el alimento, recostado en lo que sería su cama, se encontraba un joven, la cara de Donovan mostraba una sorpresa evidente y es que la chica seguía con la amabilidad a flor de piel pues fue a prepararle el baño, sonrió un poco nerviosa no le estaba dando buena espina todo esto, "vaya amabilidad" pensó la vampira poniéndose en alerta.

Sin embargo, la chica volvió a regresar casi enseguida, mientras la joven ponía una cara mostrando cierta inquietud mientras veía al hombre dormir, Ringer solo tomo asiento en un sillón cerca de la cama observando a ambos, menos al notar esa expresión en Sofia. En verdad algo había en todo esto que no se sentía del todo a gusto a pesar de la supuesta amabilidad.

Entonces Sofia sale de sus pensamientos y le hace entrega de un mapa, le explica la situación, donde menciona que hay demasiada violencia últimamente en la ciudad, le entrega un celular, un arma y un medio de transporte, dejándole de esa forma las llaves de una motocicleta. En una servilleta escribe una dirección y un nombre a lo cual Sofia sugirió que en cuanto pueda destruya la información y que vaya al lugar con la mente abierta, la inglesa reviso nuevamente lo que le dejaba, entonces Ringer pregunto.- ¿Cómo llego al lugar? ¿Y quién es Zero? –Recordando una foto de un hombre de espaldas donde lo único visible es el tatuaje de su brazo y en la foto venia lo que creía era un sobre nombre escrito" Zero". Noto como Sofia sonrió de forma discreta como queriendo no tocar el tema, Donovan decidió revisar al chico que se encontraba en la cama, si ese chico iba a ser su alimento, era lógico que no quería obstáculos en su sangre, la primera vez que bebió de un indigente estaba muy borracho y la contagio de esa borrachera, de modo que sintió hasta una resaca, cosa que le dio la enseñanza que todo lo que tenga la sangre que consume, le afectará de alguna manera, así que esperaba que esté limpio el sujeto de todo tipo de adicciones.

En el mapa viene marcado el lugar en el que estas y como llegar al lugar entredicho. Zero… bueno, no sé bien a que te refieres, solo sé que debes ir a ese lugar para encontrarlo. No me preguntes por él pues no sé más.- Al escuchar la respuesta de Sofía, volvió la mirada hacia ella pues hace un momento lo tenía en el chico en lo que examinaba las reacciones sus reacciones a las pruebas que le ponía, tenía que estar limpio y ella sabía cómo detectar cuando no estaba, en su entrenamiento como agente de la Interpool era de las primeras cosas que enseñaban, para que no tenga droga o alcohol ingerido, entonces suspiro con algo de hastío pues no se sentía muy a gusto y menos con la respuesta, pero tenía que tomar el tema.-No me lo creo.- Susurra apenas, estaba a ciegas realmente, pero continuó.- Ahora sigamos hablando del negocio. He visto la información previa que me dieron. ¿Qué me dices de ello? ¿El príncipe está enterado de que lo cuidaré? ¿Cómo lo contacto?¿ O con quien puedo ver eso?- Pero Sofía se excuso y la mirada que puso le daba a pensar que esa chica probablemente no sabía de que estaba hablando y por supuesto no contesto a nada de esas preguntas para luego ser notoria su incomodidad, excusándose que tenía algo más que hacer y partir, algo que no le gusto a Donovan, pero no le quedaba otra que seguir el juego, así que volvió la atención a su invitado para seguir haciéndole una serie de pruebas rápidas pidiéndose que se levante y las realice, se acerca a él cuándo cuando este terminó y se volvió a recostar invitándola con una palmadita de su mano a recostarse, más el movimiento de Ringer fue casi felino al sentándose sobre él, el rostro del joven se le hacía pícaro, sonrió muy poco, apenas fue perceptible, beso su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y luego "beso" su cuello, al parecer eran tipos que solo deseaban la satisfacción que la mordida producía, algo de eso le había comentado Lucius, nunca pensó que podría tener el suyo propio, bebió de él clavando lentamente sus colmillos en su cuello, el chico se debilito debido a la sangre absorbida por Donovan y se quedó dormido desvaneciéndose, la chica en ese sentido era sorprendente pues para ser un vástago recién creado tenía suficiente auto-control.

Entonces camino hacia el refrigerador del departamento con cuidado de no despertar al joven, se sentía metida en un amorío sin amor, valga la redundancia, pero esto era cuestión de supervivencia y eso es algo que en definitiva tiene por naturaleza, al abrirlo noto que había algo de comida y regreso a dejarle una nota al chico, dejándolo en un lugar visible. "Come algo del refri, ven mañana, he disfrutado tu compañía, y si quieres tomar un baño, solo calienta el agua." De alguna forma tenía que agradecerle el haberla alimentado, así que fue algo amable, aunque no era mucho de eso.

Luego tomo el celular, tomo foto a la servilleta para luego rompió el pedazo de papel como le sugirieron, tomo el sobre manila y le sacó una fotografía con el celular enfocando lo mejor que pudo a la fotografía de Zero, de esa manera se quedaba con copia consigo siempre para guardar nuevamente los documentos en su lugar dejándolos en su mochila, seguido reviso su arma, estaba limpia y cargada, la guardo entre sus ropas, después de ello no tardo en salir cargando consigo su mochila y guardando el celular entre su ropa del otro lado del arma, se encamino al estacionamiento de los departamentos encontrando su motocicleta nueva, antes de subir reviso que no tenga detectores, explosivos o algo parecido y suficiente gasolina, en si se veía en buen estado y con tanque lleno. Se dirigió a la dirección que le mencionaron siguiendo el mapa aunque tuvo que parar un par de veces para revisarlo. Nunca se espero que el lugar fuera una Iglesia, ahora entendía el porqué debía tener mente abierta. Sin más, estaciono la motocicleta en el estacionamiento del lugar y se adentro en la iglesia buscando a Zero.

Los pasos de Ringer resonaban en el lugar, caminó examinándolo mientras sacaba su celular, la iglesia tenía un tono clásico aunque sin duda tenia remodelaciones pues atisbos de lo moderno aparecían de repente, tomó algunas fotos de esta, para los fieles y feligreses que se encontraban pudo pasar como una extranjera que tomaba algunas fotos a las estructuras, luego mando 2 mensajes, el primero hacia Jhon Fisher, mencionando "Estimado soy Donovan, no sé en qué lio me metiste, pero sé que fue de buena fe…ahora, de favor mándame la dirección de algún contacto confiable en NY que me consiga armas y provisiones de preferencia legalizadas, mándalo a mi correo y a este mi nuevo celular." El segundo fue para Michael Gordon, a este le mando la imagen del dibujo del tatuaje, mencionando. "Soy Donovan. Por favor investígame a Sofia Belnades, sé que no es la jurisdicción pero es importante, se que puedes hacerlo. Y dime que encuentras sobre el dibujo que te envíe, es un tatuaje en el brazo de un hombre también hay una dirección, lo curioso es que estoy en ella y es una iglesia, también te mando fotos de la iglesia y la dirección, por favor investígame el nombre del sujeto del tatuaje y si tiene alguna referencia con el lugar. Ahora tengo a alguien que seguir, manda la información a mi correo y al teléfono." Esto último lo escribió rápidamente en cuanto vio pasar al tal Zero o a quien creía que era él. Guardo el teléfono y lo siguió sigilosamente pues lo vio pasar por la puerta de la sacristía detrás del altar, se encontraba en alerta por si alguien trata de atacarla, era esto demasiado raro, ese tipo no tenía pinta de religioso pues parecía más un renegado con esa chamarra de piel sin mangas que llevaba puesta, en definitiva esto no le agradaba, solo esperaba que no esté en dominios de cazadores, había escuchado algunas leyendas urbanas sobre eso entre la gente de Lucius.

Por otro lado el joven del tatuaje se encontraba cerca de un escritorio de la sacristía, parecía un tanto nervioso, la verdad era que se notaba que contaba los minutos del reloj de pared de la sacristía, como esperando a alguien en especifico, había poco tiempo, solo esperaba que ese tal Ringer se apareciera lo más pronto posible y para que ese encuentro pase desapercibido y de esa forma le quedara tiempo para tratar de diluir sus pisadas y las de su contacto ingles antes de que los feligreses se fueran, pues la última misa se daría dentro de 25 minutos.

Al entrar la vástago a la sacristía con todo el sigilo que pudo era evidente que encontraba nerviosa y en alerta, observo el interior del lugar lugar antes de hacer alguna pregunta, buscaba algo que le resultara de utilidad, alguna pista, la peculiaridad de los ojos de Ringer se dio a notar enseguida, la verdad eran un tanto extraños pero a la vez bellos, cambiaban según el tono de ropa que lleve puesto, podían verse azul claro, verdes o grises, en esta ocasión era un gris debido al ropaje negro que llevaba, así como también la gabardina que tenía puesta. El tipo se encontraba nervioso y algo pensativo para percepción de Ringer, sin duda era por algo, a la chica no le gustaba nada lo que ocurría, se lo venia repitiendo desde que llego a ese maldita ciudad, entonces el mismo peso de la puerta hizo que volviera a su lugar, cerrándose despacio y delatando que había alguien más, sacando así de su pensamiento a Zero, haciendo que voltease hacia ella. Fue entonces que Donovan habló.- ¿Eres Zero? Me han dicho que me contacte contigo. Y aquí estoy, soy Ringer Donovan, pero tú puedes llamarme solo Donovan.- Sonrió de lado. Sin duda limito la familiaridad, solo sus más allegados le podían decir por su nombre.

Zero solo sonríe de lado y le menciona seca pero amigablemente.- Sígueme.- Fue así que Ringer pronto se enteraría de muchas más sorpresas o intentarían acecinarla, la verdad solo sentía que era una gran vuelta si todo esto era planeado por Lucius. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era seguir al hombre que tenía en frente, si es que era un hombre o alguien como ella, no lo podía asegurar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo como prometí. He de admitir que mientras más leo la crónica, los extraño cada vez más chicos. Sé que leerán y dirán que también extrañan las buenas aventuras que teníamos con nuestros diversos personajes. (Si esto es para la mesa de Crónicas Fénix). Y bueno ya saben que les dedico la historia, por lo menos para ver una crónica terminada y también se la dedico a Vnat07 por supuesto, como ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad.**

 **Ahora bien, Love Girl, Vnat07, les agradezco los reviews. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, la verdad es que la historia se empieza a volver cada vez más loca y revuelta jajajaja. En esta historia salen más o mejor dicho se dan a conocer más los personajes locos de nuestro entonces narrador, son divertidos. Y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el personaje de mi amiga Dana, que al final fue la que me dio permiso de utilizar su pj. Y otros dos míos que ocuparán los espacios de los que no pude contactar o quienes no me permitieron utilizar al pj.**

 **Ahora bien, el fic en si es plenamente de vampiro. Y como mencione no todos los personajes me pertenecen. Es una historia sin un afán de lucro y solo para divertirnos al leerla y como regalo personal hacia los personajes del foro crónicas fénix y Vnat07.**

 **Les dejo ambientación, lo pueden encontrar de esta manera en youtube:**

 **Batman Begins OST Antrozous**

 **P.D.**

 **Si quieren saber como me imagino a Ringer Donovan, busquen imágenes de Lucy Gordon, hay una que lleva un sweter y pantalón negro, de esa forma me la imagino.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Vida de Mierda.**

Una de las tantas Iglesias en Nueva York , 17 de Diciembre por los días festivos que se acercaban su última misa siempre era a las 12a.m. Cerca de esa hora.

El tiempo se les acababa y era algo que el misterioso hombre que guiaba a Donovan sabía muy bien, mientras lo seguía cruzaron el almacén del templo y el hombre comenzaba a explicar lo que ocurría. - Am… La situación es la siguiente, he descubierto información sobre un atentado en contra del príncipe y junto con eso... estas listas.- Dijo tendiéndoselas a Ringer mientras continuaban el camino.- Ya las verifique y son listas de gente poderosa, con mucha influencia tanto política como económica no solo de los ya sabes… - Dudo por un momento decirle y con esto clarifico mucho de lo que era a Ringer, un chupa sangre como ella.- Mortales.- La observo de lado mientras continuaba caminando rápido, Riger prestaba atención por donde sea que pasaba cuando sintió su celular vibrar, no le dio mucha importancia en ese instante, tenía que entender lo que pasaba y asegurarse de su supervivencia si es que estaba en una trampa, además los únicos que tenían ese número eran sus amigos y Sofía. Pero el hombre continuaba.- Esto lo he platicado directamente con el príncipe y él es quien esta.- Dio un poco de vueltas al asunto para luego obligarse a decir.- Vaya, pagando todo esto, el problema es que al estar investigando y buscando contactos me hicieron llegar esta otra lista.- Tendiéndotela también, al revisarla, Ringer abre muy grandes los ojos con una sorpresa evidente. Pero el hombre continuaba hablando mientras seguía recorriendo el camino y ella volvía a prestar atención al lugar y a su acompañante.- En la cual te nombra junto con otras personas, pero esta lista es de una fecha futura dos días para ser exactos y para cuando me entere de su existencia... ya venias en camino...- Ringer suspiro mientras pensaba "estos definitivamente son problemas". Sin embargo el hombre no parecía querer dañarla, solo quería sacarla del lugar. Entonces concluyo.- Falta poco para que la reunión de los feligreses acabe… Ve con cautela este sitio es seguro... Yo… Te veré mañana, justo hoy hay un evento donde acudirán muchos de nosotros y quiero ver si esperan a estos marcados con la fecha de hoy, no sé lo que vaya a suceder pero algo no me gusta sobre todo esto.- Mostrando las fechas evidentes.- Y por lo que más quieras , no te acerques al sheriff , él no es lo que aparenta.- Dijo esto mientras la sacaba por el garage que se conectaba por una puerta amplia a ese almacén, la vastago logró percibir un ligero desnivel desde esa puerta a una trampilla al centro del almacén, causándole demasiada curiosidad. ¿Qué no se suponía que los chupasangre debían temer a las iglesias, lugares sagrados y esas cosas? Y ahí se encontraban ellos dos pasando como si nada y le acababan de decir que era un lugar seguro. No entendía nada y si que tenía muchas preguntas, entonces detuvo a Zero, para luego guardar las listas entre uno de los bolsillos interiores de su gabardina y es que una de sus preguntas era quien era ese tal Zero, sin duda nadie se llamaría de esa forma, así que asumió que era un sobre nombre, otra es preguntas sobre quien supuestamente la contrato, así que comenzó a preguntar sin más.- ¿Cual es el nombre del Príncipe y donde lo encuentro? He escuchado que se debe presentar ante él cuando uno llega a una ciudad, bueno, al menos eso dicen las malas lenguas...Mmm, según entiendo hay un lugar para hacerlo...déjame ver...-Intentó recordar el nombre del lugar haciendo memoria.- El Eliseo...si creo que es el lugar donde uno acude a hacerlo. ¿Cuál es la dirección? ¿Ahí encuentro al Príncipe?-Le sonrió. Ella sabía esto debido al Brujah que sirvió como Ghoul.- Tengo mis dudas sobre todo lo que me has mencionado. ¿Donde será la reunión de hoy y a qué hora? Y ciertamente...tengo una duda y mas que duda, es curiosidad...ese tatuaje que exhibes, ¿qué significa? Nunca había visto ese diseño y créeme si he visto bastantes en toda mi vida, inclusive he considerado tener alguno, pero cada gravado significa algo y el mío quiero que sea algo especial.- Se quedo pensativa unos segundos como analizando todo lo que le dijo y la persona con quien estaba.- Zero, ¿cuál es tu nombre real? Si yo me presente, creo prudente corresponder y así saber con quién estoy tratando, aunque sin duda al igual que yo utilizo mi apellido...tu prefieres que te llamen Zero y así seguiré haciéndolo, Zero es un sobre nombre, asumo yo.

Zero por otra parte evadió todas sus preguntas.- Donovan, solo te pido que confíes en mí. Tendrás todas tus respuestas en el momento que sea conveniente. Y como verás estas listas nos hacen dudar a todos. – Ringer solo rió. "No puede ser" pensaba, "en verdad no puede ser me contratan y desconfían de mi." Notó que Zero no entendía por qué estaba tan divertida, sobre todo a pesar que le había dicho que estaban en medio un complot, él lucia bastante nervioso. Así que la chica solo mencionó, dejando escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica para luego sonreírle explicando el por qué de ese comportamiento. -Zero, no me das tú nombre pero quieres que confíe en ti, no me das el nombre de la persona que se supone me empleo, a pero quieres que lo proteja, pero no sé, siento que no quieres decirme donde verlo, porque tú no confías en mí, por eso no me das la dirección del Elíseo y por supuesto no quieres que meta las narices en el encuentro del día de hoy… Tal vez arruine tus planes… Por si fuera poco, me has advertido de que no me acerque al Sheriff, ya que no es lo que aparenta, pero... ¿Cuál es el nombre del Sheriff y cuáles son los lugares que acostumbra? ¿Cómo es?, Además te aseguro que encontraré el Elíseo por mi cuenta si no me das la dirección… Así que creo conveniente que me des respuestas sobre ese hombre si no quieres que me lo encuentre, me has dado varias cosas que pensar e investigar y créeme que una vez que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, busco la forma para clarificarlo.

Entonces en un tono serio pero aun algo considerado Zero mencionó.- Te vuelvo a repetir, se te contrato por el Príncipe y eso quiere decir que confía en ti, pero por el momento lo que te he dicho es lo que debes de saber. Eres alguien importante para nosotros, no está en nuestro plan que algo te pase, tu seguridad es la seguridad del príncipe.- Ringer asintió sabiendo que a ese hombre no le sacaría nada más, así que dio por terminada la plática, después de todo la había sacado a la calle nuevamente, se alejo de ese hombre nada satisfecha con ese encuentro y acudió a su motocicleta subiendo y prendiéndola, sacó su celular y observo los mensajes, sus amigos habían sido muy rápidos.

Msj 1: Claro, la dirección es.- Dándole una dirección cerca del departamento donde se alejaba, bendita suerte, un camino que conocía, según el mapa que en seguida saco.- Seguro llegaras sin problemas, el nombre del contacto es Pietro Domenic, él te conseguirá todo lo que requieras salúdale de mi parte.

Ringer sonrió al pensar en su viejo amigo, sin duda era un cabeza dura confiado, pero bueno así lo quería.

Msj 2: Es interesante la información que me envías, la iglesia no te preocupes por ella, es solo una iglesia, no debe darte problemas, ahora bien Sofía Belnades, activista pro-vida, su record está limpio.- Así que la chica aparentemente es confiable, pensó Donovan. Continuó leyendo.- El tatuaje es lo que más me ha sorprendido, aparece en el registro el nombre de Richard S. Belnades, desaparecido hace 20 años a la edad de 29 años de edad, y he aquí lo curioso comparte el mismo tatuaje con Nathan Graves y con Eric Lecarde desaparecido al igual que Richard hace 20 años atrás. Eso es todo.

Entonces le envió las gracias a cada uno de sus amigos. Aun pensando en Sofía Belnades y en Richard S. Belnades. "¿Parientes?" pensó para sí, tal vez por eso una persona inocente estaba involucrada.

Ahora bien, pensó para sí misma, son tres personas con un mismo tatuaje, uno era el tal Zero, ¿quién de esos tres nombres que poseía pertenecía a ese hombre? Pero Ringer tenía una punzada en el corazón, algo le decía que esos tatuajes pertenecían a gente que tarde o temprano debía conocer, como su Jefe, el hombre que debía proteger y el otro tal vez la persona con la que por nada del mundo se debería encontrar, según el tal Zero. No podía arriesgar más a sus amigos, ya habían hecho mucho por ella y no debía meterlos a ese mundo oscuro en el que ella estaba, así que no pediría más ayuda al menos es esta nueva aventura en la que se ha metido. No podía decir que de esa agua no beberá, pero intentará por todos los medios no meterlos en problemas.

* * *

En algún lugar de New York 18 de Diciembre 12a.m.

Entonces se alejo del lugar, por algo el tal Zero estaba apurado en salir, se interno por las calles y una vez que estuvo cerca de uno de los numerosos parques de NY se estacionó, teniendo solo en la cabeza la única pista segura, una que tal vez logre convencer para obtener más información e identificar quienes eran esos tres hombres y porque tenía que cuidar a uno. Entonces marco a Sofía, el único contacto con nombre que tenía en el celular. Al contestarle y reconocerle la voz solo menciono.- ¿Donde estas y con quién? Necesito verte pronto.- Una vez que le dijo donde estaba solo mencionó.- Espérame ahí, paso por ti ahora mismo.- Había sacado las listas para examinarlas nuevamente por si venia alguno de los nombres proporcionados por sus amigos, nada. Suspiro. Entonces guardo las listas esta vez en su mochila, saco el mapa, tomo nota de la ruta a seguir para acortar camino. Noto que el lugar donde podría comprar armas quedaba cerca de donde se encontraba la chica en un restaurant bar, así que paso a por primero con el vendedor de armas, una tienda legal de cacería, al parecer, compro 2 cartuchos más de balas para el arma que tenia y un cuchillo que se utiliza en la caza, así como fundas para poder colgarse sus armas de una forma segura y esconderlas mucho más fácil. Así que acomodo su armamento.

Después de esto se encamino hacia Sofía Belnades, la recogió sin hacerle saber por qué, alejándola del lugar donde estaba, apenas un par de cuadras y siguió el mismo proceso que hace rato estacionándose en un lugar permitido. Bajaron ambas, la mortal lucía algo nerviosa por el apuro de Donovan. Entonces, la vampira se acerco a Sofía mirándola con cautela.- Estoy segura que sabes que la vida es preciada en todo ser...- Algo le decía que aunque se sorprendió de que hacia el hombre en su habitación rememorando la escena cuando ella estudiaba al hombre apenas cuando habían llegado a su refugio, esta mortal sabía sobre los vampiros.- Inclusive la no vida... es una especie de vida que hay que cuidar... y temo que no solo la persona por la que me contrataron está en peligro, tú, yo y los que le servimos también...me incluyo pues me contrataron para precisamente preservar esa vida. Pero siento que precisamente tú, eres el medio de llegar a él lo antes posible. ¿A todo esto, cual es su nombre? No todo el tiempo debo llamarlo "Él" o "Quien me contrato".

La chica seguía sin entender mucho lo que decía.- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No- Vida?- La cara de Ringer fue obvia, tenía la quijada desencajada provocándole que abriera un poco la boca, "¿no sabía nada? ¿Cómo es esto posible? No me lo creo." Así que su reacción solo fue darse en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta y deslizarla por todo el rostro con cierta frustración.

-Vamos, dime.- Presionó Ringer, la chica negó un poco confundida, para luego agregar lo único que conocía viendo tal frustración. –El hombre que debes proteger es Nathan Graves.- Y con eso Ringer pudo tachar un nombre de su lista mental de nombres con el mismo tatuaje, al menos ahora sabía el nombre del Príncipe. Así que solo ordeno.- Llévame con el ahora.

Sofía dudo si debía hacerlo o no.- ¡Vamos, se supone debo protegerlo!- Dijo Ringer con algo de desesperación, pues se sabía en verdadero peligro, pero no estaba segura porque o por obra de quien, ni siquiera si se debía a causa de su reciente conversión en chupasangre. Sofía rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Suspirando y accediendo.- Solo si yo conduzco.- La vástago asintió dándole las llaves de la moto, sin embargo Sofía se quito una bufanda delgada que llevaba colgada en su cuello y tapo su vista asegurándose que se encontrara bloqueada, se subió a la moto y la ayudo a subirse para luego conducir por un buen rato, los ruidos de la ciudad habían desaparecido y solo se percibían a lo lejos, sin embargo Ringer había hecho algo de trampa, pues su vista durante todo el trayecto había cambiado tomando prestada la vista de la Bestia dentro de ella, sus ojos se hicieron rojizos, permitiéndole ver sombras tras las fibras de la tela, sin embargo la misma fibra de la tela hacia que todo lo que veía pareciera como si estuviera cubierto por una telaraña, al menos observo el camino pensó para sí, aunque de una manera molesta, teniendo su vista normal solo hubiera visto todo negro, luego notó algo, hacia un momento que el camino sonaba totalmente distinto al del pavimento así que entonces pudo asegurar que esas sombras alargadas que veía eran arboles, estaba conduciendo por un camino en el bosque, pero no solo eso, a lo lejos, se escuchaba un motor y ahora que lo pensaba, lo venia escuchando desde hace mucho, sus cejas se juntaron, eso no le gustaba nada, luego de un rato la mortal se detuvo.

* * *

En algún Bosque en Nueva York 18 de Diciembre 1:00a.m.

Se bajo de la moto y le quitó la venda a Ringer, los ojos de la vástago habían vuelto a la normalidad, observó el lugar un tanto intranquila, se encontraban frente a una cabaña en medio de un bosque , las luces se encontraban encendidas, sin titubear dejaron la moto estacionada y avanzaron hacia la cabaña, fueron detenidas por dos Brujah en la puerta o Ghouls de alguno de estos, la vampira lo dedujo pues llevaban en el brazo un tatuaje con una A anarquista al revés, el símbolo que llevaba en un anillo Lucius, él le había dicho que era el símbolo de su clan, Ringer maldijo su suerte interiormente y se puso en alerta, sí, Lucius podría estar al tanto de esto, sin embargo la mortal se dio a reconocer mencionando su nombre, para su suerte además les retiraron todas y cada una de las armas, bueno solo a Ringer, al parecer Sofía iba limpia, cosa que se le hizo mucho más raro aún para luego permitirles pasar, justo en una habitación después de pasar varios filtros y no solo los de la puerta, el cambio del rostro de Sofía fue evidente, se noto contenta y llena de felicidad, esa clase de felicidad que te llena de vida, para luego correr y abrazar a un joven en medio de esta habitación, que leía el diario sentado en un sillón en medio de una cómoda sala de estar, sin duda le había caído por sorpresa, pues por un breve segundo sus cejas se levantaron para luego verse completamente serio y con una mirada fría. Sofía se aparto mientras el hombre se levantaba.

La mortal tenía las mejillas coloradas por cierta pena, para luego obligarse a olvidar esa emoción y presentarlos.- Nathan, ella es Ringer, tu nueva guardaespaldas.- El hombre penetro con la mirada a Ringer, la cual sintió que el ambiente se volvía pesado para luego preguntar de una forma seca y directa.- ¿Por qué has alterado el plan?

"¿Qué? Se preguntó mentalmente Ringer, ¿qué no era obvio? Debía cuidarlo", la chica solo alzó una ceja y es que no se sentía nada cómoda con ese automóvil que las había seguido, pero no podía regresar y olvidar que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no había pasado, se presento, a pesar de que lo había hecho ya Sofía y aunque tanto formalismo tampoco le agradaba.- Bueno, a pesar que es obvio que usted ha autorizado mi estadía, creo que cierta regla es muy importante para la secta a la que pertenece. Soy Ringer Donovan y solicito permiso de estadía en su ciudad ya que mi misión que me ha delegado es protegerlo. – Ringer tenía demasiadas preguntas, unas muy simples y tal vez no significantes, como bastante importantes para su seguridad, al parecer era muy obvia, debido a sus dudas, que el Príncipe la alentó para que siguiese y dispare sus dudas.- Bueno, creo que no le importara que hable sin reservas dado a que me está alentando a pesar que hay una persona que sabe poco de todo.- Refiriéndose a Sofía. -Lamento haberla traído, pero era la única forma de llegar a usted, tengo dudas, muchas, la primera, ¿quién lo contacto con mi compañero, como se entero de mis servicios? Por dudas no acabo créame.- Le sonrió algo nerviosa.- Otra de mis dudas… ¿está seguro que puede confiar en su gente, ejemplo Zero? ¿Qué tan buena es su relación? ¿Tiene alguna sospecha del sheriff, han tenido algún altercado? ¿Quién es el Sheriff? ¿Y está seguro que este es un buen lugar? Lo digo porque tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo la ligera sospecha que alguien nos seguía y además… Zero me mostró unas listas donde una gran cantidad de gente, esta muchacha que me trajo y yo aparecemos en estas listas… con fecha futura, donde prácticamente pertenecemos a los más buscados… - Todo lo que decía Ringer extrañaba más y más a Sofía y lo podía notar.- Y siento que realmente debería cambiar de estrategia y si confió en mí para el trabajo, déjeme protegerlo, dígame los movimientos que pretende, su plan, pero primero déjeme asegurarme que puede hacerlo. Y créame, si , alguien nos estaba siguiendo, tal vez será que me vienen marcando el paso desde que me encontré con Zero…Y la verdad, lo noté tan nervioso… que sin duda algo lo está presionando y gente presionada toca un mal son. No se alarme por lo que haré, pero tengo que asegurarme que no haya algo raro por aquí.- Los ojos volvieron a cambiar a rojos, asiendo que Sofía pegara un pequeño salto asustada e inconscientemente buscara protección en Nathan. Entonces Ringer comenzó a examinar tanto el lugar como las personas, buscaba algo raro, una cámara en funcionamiento en alguno de los guardias, un micrófono, o alguna pista, pero todo parecía en su lugar, las cámaras funcionaban para protección del príncipe y los guardias parecían realizar su función, ¿pero solo un par de guardias y cámaras mantendrían a salvo al príncipe? Por supuesto que no, cosa que se le hizo mucho más raro a Donovan. Pero entonces el hombre que debía proteger comenzó a hablar.- El sheriff, su nombre es Kratos... Vilan Kratos, si lo vieses de la manera en que lo veo yo, es una persona quien respeta grandemente las leyes y las normas, estricto y orgulloso, pero si lo ves de la manera que deberías verlo tú, es un asesino maniático desquiciado. – Perfecto uno más a la lista de maniáticos que quieren matarme, pensó Ringer que continuó escuchando a su ahora jefe.- ¿Qué si podríamos confiar en él?- Hizo una pequeña pausa pensando.- Dada la situación no, pero necesitamos de su ingenuidad para resolver el verdadero problema, entiendo tus dudas pero la verdadera razón para que estés aquí es que necesito que me asesines.- La sangre se le helo a la vampiresa, bueno si pudiera congelarse seguramente estaría hecha hielitos.- Tú y varios miembros que ya hemos seleccionado.- La vampira parpadeo ante lo que estaba escuchando.- Y si, podemos confiar en Zero, en este punto él y ella.- Apuntando a Sofía.- Son en las únicas personas en las que debes de confiar. Inclusive yo puedo tomar represalias y asesinarte si las cosas no salen como deben.

Ringer arrugó la nariz y sus cejas sin comprender nada. Pero al hombre le dio igual.- ¿Por qué necesito morir? Seguramente te lo estas preguntando.- De hecho Ringer no se lo estaba preguntando, pero ahora que lo mencionaba le parecía una excelente pregunta. Así que el hombre continuo comentándole su… lo que parece plan.- No... no morir literalmente... pero si darme por muerto, mi cabeza tiene precio, pero soy de los que piensa que un rey debe morir por el bien de su pueblo, pero morir no es la opción no ahora. Sé que te quedaran más dudas y tu intención será quedarte, pero nadie actuara en contra mía, más que tú y quienes ya he seleccionado, así que debes reunirte con ellos mañana, no puedo decirte mas .Debemos ser convincentes con la manera de actuar, si no todo será un fracaso y la comunidad vampírica de esta ciudad será destruida antes de que te des cuenta.- A este hombre le valía un bledo la vida de ella, de la mortal y de los pobres ilusos que había elegido, aun así su única opción para poder asegurar una nueva vida en esa ciudad era realizar a la perfección el trabajo que pedía, bufó exasperada y evidentemente desesperada. Sofía seguía sin entender NADA y se le notaba en la cara y al escuchar vampiros, hilo las palabras anteriores de Ringer cuando la recogió hace unos momentos e incluso el hombre en la cama de esta misma en el departamento en Brooklyn, pero extrañamente confiaba con su vida en Nathan, el nunca le haría daño. Pero el hombre continuó sin permitirle expresar algo más.- Así que antes de alguna otra pregunta innecesaria, quien te seguía era Eric Lecarde mi fiel guardaespaldas.- Otro nombre que tachar en su lista de los nombres de tatuajes, pensó Ringer, por lo que el restante debe ser el nombre real de Zero.- Tendrás el gusto de conocerle después del gran show, y es con quien te contactaras inmediatamente después de mi muerte no te preocupes el te encontrara, ¿alguna otra duda? Sé que Zero podrá resolvértela, llegando a tu guarida estará todo listo y todo lo que necesitaras para mañana, así como los nombres y rostros de quienes tendrás a tu lado.- Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo, o al menos en ese momento a Ringer cualquiera que se riera o sonriera le parecería sarcástico pues se burlaba de su suerte. Obviamente no revelo quien contactó a su amigo, pero si le dejo una bomba de información de cómo su vida o no vida estaba siendo arruinada. - Por cierto ... ellos no saben absolutamente nada.- Refiriéndose a quienes serían a sus futuros acompañantes.- Confió en tu virtud de líder para resolver lo que sigue, debemos ser cautelosos las aves escuchan y hasta el más pequeño insecto podría delatarnos y por ultimo sobre la lista... esta incompleta alcanzamos dañar la base de datos y si ellos te tienen en ella es por el registro de tu pasaje, sabían que estarías aquí, mas dudo que sepan a que hayas venido a encontrarte conmigo.- El príncipe volvió a tomar asiento y a recoger el diario que estaba en la mesilla volviendo a lo suyo sin más.

Sofía la miro, seguramente noto un rostro tan humano como el de ella, solo que con un rostro desencajado por la bomba de información, tomó su mano y la saco del lugar, pero Ringer tenía que tener su respuesta, ¿quién contacto a su amigo para tal trabajo? Así que obviamente puso algo de resistencia, pero la mirada de la humana prácticamente le suplico que salieran del lugar, Ringer sabía lo que la acción de Sofía significaba. Al salir de la cabaña le fueron entregadas sus armas.-Yo conduzco, dijo Sofía sin más.- Se subieron a la moto y comenzó su andar a la ciudad.

* * *

Brooklyn, NY, 18 de Diciembre 2:30a.m.

Ringer se dio cuenta que no se acercaban a los lugares que conocía, al parecer si estaban en un lugar de Brooklyn que no conocía donde una serie de departamentos un poco más lujosos que en el que ella estaba se erguían.- Gracias por el aventón, aquí me bajo.- La chica se bajo de la moto dejándole el asiento del conductor libre, lucía preocupada y nerviosa después de todo lo sucedido esa noche, si a la no muerta le había caído una bomba, a ella le debió caer una pero nuclear, pues se enteró de la existencia de vampiros. Pero extrañamente no temía a Ringer, también eso pudo notar. Esta última solo asintió. Luego la chica le indicó el camino a tomar para que llegase a su departamento.

Al llegar a su refugio, le cena estaba servida, el chico había vuelto por más, si es que no se había ido, no sabría descifrar, así como también había un sobre con nombres en la mesita de la pequeña sala de estar, la vampira suspiro, toda su vida se había ido por el caño y lo sabía, abrió el sobre y notó fotos dentro de esta, cada foto tenía un nombre, la vampira sonrió a penas, estaba viendo el rostro de las personas que estaban tan jodidas como ella, sus supuestas compañeras en sus próximas aventuras de mierda, las pobres idiotas que vería en la iglesia, luego observo una mochila nueva, al revisarla contenía armamento y equipo de ubicación satelital y táctico. Al menos no las dejaban desamparadas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, como dije en el capítulo 3, estoy muy emocionada porque conoceríamos a las compañeras de Ringer para su misión peligrosa. Me encanta porque todas son muy diferentes. La mayoría es Caitiff, solo una pertenece a un clan. Esa una es una invención mía para cubrir el puesto del personaje que no me prestaron, la noticia genial es que me prestaron un personaje de una amiga que no la había contactado desde hace mucho. Así que eso es realmente genial.**

 **Espero que disfruten tanto como yo del capítulo.**

 **Con eso de que Fanfiction esta fallando, ojala que los que lean puedan comentar para saber que lo hicieron, sobre todo si les gusta.**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a Vnat07 y a mis queridos amigos de la crónica, verán que tuve que adaptar un poquito pero no fue mucho, espero les agrade.**

 **Y bueno la historia me pertenece pero no todos los personajes lo hacen y bueno en si el fin es porque está basado en el mundo de Vampiro la Mascarada pero la historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro y solo es para diversión y como tributo a los jugadores de mi mesa.**

 **Y bueno para ambientación les dejo lo siguiente y lo pueden encontrar así en youtube:**

 **The Dark Knight Trilogy Themes 'Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises'**

 **Un beso a todos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 ¿Engaños o Aprietos?**

Brooklyn, NY, 18 de Diciembre 3:30a.m.

Zero estaba en la reunión en una zona de Brooklyn considerada altamente peligrosa, pero el peligro era para los mortales no para los cainitas. Un bar estaba especialmente abierto para ellos solamente al ver a dos tipos custodiando la entrada más visible solo mencionó.- Vengo a la reunión de Kratos.

Nathan ya se encontraba en el lugar, las armas como regla en el Eliseo habían sido retiradas de cada vástago que pidió entrar a la reunión. Llego unos minutos tarde, debía atender muchas cosas para dejar todo listo para la noche de ese día. Al entrar se solo escuchaba decir el decreto del Sheriff. Que al parecer tenía toda la aprobación del Príncipe.

Con fecha de hoy queda un acta sellada para los registros del Principado.- Continuaba Viktor con tono algo serio y agresivo.- La violencia en la ciudad ha ido en aumento significativamente, las revueltas caitiff en contra del principado de la ciudad se ha vuelto cada vez más insoportables, para la sociedad cainita, se les ha convocado a ustedes los principales integrantes de la camarilla reunirse para tocar el tema concerniente a la seguridad de la mascarada, ya que últimamente al tratar de mitigar los embistes de los sin clan se ha visto en peligro la integridad de esta.- Observo a los cainitas como evaluando sus reacciones por si alguno mostraba debilidad en su forma de actuar como para indicar traición aunque sus largos años de no vida seguramente les habían dado la experiencia sublime del subterfugio y la manipulación.

Ahí se encontraba reunida la primogenitura, sabía lo que esa noche iba a pasar, estaba declarando una caza de sangre hacia los caitiff, el sheriff era un paranoico homicida que creía fervientemente en esas tonterías de la Gahena donde evidentemente los sin clan anuncian el comienzo del fin del mundo o su fin del mundo. Por eso quería eliminarlos. Por eso y porque cada vez eran más y estaban tan ansiosos de poder como los mismos antiguos, que eran ellos y eran mucho menos.

Zero se había posicionado en un lugar que sabía que estaría a "salvo" para lo que ocurriría en unos momentos y Viktor no se imaginaría para nada esto, aunque no quiere decir que no puedan ser descubiertos, entonces vio la pieza que estaban en las listas, una de las futuras compañeras de Donovan y no se suponía que debería estar ahí, dentro de todos los primogenes lideres más antiguos de los clanes pertenecientes de los camarilla, el maldito egocéntrico de quien fuere líder del clan de la rosa, trajo a esa inocente flor.- Diablos.- Musitó para sí, tendría que actuar rápido y robarle a su acompañante. Sigilosamente se acercó a la dama que estaba con él, sabía que los toreadores podrían ser fáciles de impresionar, su presencia se hizo presente y su mirada se fijo en la joven que miraba todo con total interés y asombro, era una toreador recién abrazada, sin embargo, estaba siendo instruida por su propio antiguo, porque la consideraba prominente, pero sin duda una de las generaciones más altas siendo casi una caitiff, onceava generación, pero aun conservando la fuerza de su sangre.

La chica se sentía afortunada al escuchar todas las palabras del sheriff, al parecer estaba bien instruida en los títulos de la sociedad cainita. Incluso creyó ver algo de horror al escuchar las palabras de Viktor, cosa que la hizo observar a un lugar distinto del escenario.

Zero la miraba descaradamente, se veía peligroso, pero a la vez tenía algo seductor mientras cruzaba sus brazos mostrando musculatura evidente, Juvilyan no pudo apartar su mirar, algo en el le atrapaba, algo así como le ocurría con el primogen toreador, tal vez era cosa de la primogenitura, pues Zero tenía el puesto del líder de los Brujah.

La vástago se levanto excusándose con su primogen, si algo tenía era que era perfecta con modales y etiqueta, una belleza singular, tal vez por su origen francés, que todo ser no podía dejar de mirar. Su cabello negro y sus ojos azules se posaron en el primogen, una sonrisa algo tímida dibujaron sus labios, entonces el brujah se acercó como un león.- ¿Quieres beber algo?- Pregunto, mientras la escoltaba a la barra, una presa fácil para él.

La chica negó discretamente.- No, gracias… Pero ha sido muy amable en preguntar.- Dijo con cierto decoro que a cualquiera cautivaría pero para tipos en la sociedad cainita verían formas en que un depredador puede acabar con su presa fácilmente.- Note que te turbaste por las palabras de Viktor.

La chica no sabía si estaba bien o mal, suspiro, no sabía si debía mencionar sus pensamientos, pero suspiro, pero Zero por alguna razón la invitaba a tomar confianza, había algo en el cautivador. Lo que la chica no sabía es que había caído en el juego de seducción del cainita.- Algo que mi madre siempre dejo muy claro al educarme, que siempre hay más posibilidades de entenderse entre todos.- Dijo amablemente mostrando parte de su naturaleza protectora.- Si pudiera hacer algo lo haría, no me gustaría que se tenga un derramamiento de sangre, el miedo puede traer como defensa mucho más violencia y tal vez todo sea mucho más fácil de arreglar con trato amable.- Dijo casi soñadoramente, disculpando el proceder de los caitff que sin duda, sentía que los habían menos preciado y atacado.

¡Qué no te escuche alguien más!- Dice animadamente pero en un susurro Zero al oído de la chica para que solo ella escuchara. La chica sonrió, al parecer todo había salido bien y efectivamente el brujah podía aceptar su pensamiento algo soñador y libre.

Sin que ella lo viera la había atraído a su lugar seguro, las discusiones entre los primogenes con el Sheriff continuaban debido a la acción que tendrían, muchos decían que si iniciaban una caza de sangre a todos la mascarada como quiera sería rota. Otros estaban de acuerdo, solo que debían de buscar la forma adecuada para no llamar tanto la atención.

Pero Zero parecía solo prestarse en su juego de seducción a la chica. Se acercó mucho a la elegante y preciosa vástago, acarició su mejilla.- Usted no debería estar escuchando estas cosas.- Pero su mirada comenzaba a posarse lentamente en el escote recatado pero singular de la joven cainita, su mano se fijo justo arriba de su pecho, llevaba una medalla de oro muy sencilla, más para las joyas que los toreador ostentan en usar, siempre regodeándose de su belleza y su vanidad, cosa que es lo que causaba gracia en esta, era modesta, era sencilla, pero esto mismo es lo que la hacía bella, cogió la medalla con la mano.- Pensé que usaría algo más vistoso.- Entonces la chica delicadamente le quito el objeto de las manos indicando que eso era algo que no podían tocar.- Lo siento esto es… muy especial para mí, era de mi madre. –El hombre sonrió. Era perfecta para lo que venía, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Kamala ingresa a cierta cafetería, muy cercana al bar, este lugar estaba atiborrado de gente que escapaba del frío de la noche. Llevaba un vestido rojo largo y suelto con un sobretodo negro que la protegía ilusoriamente del frío para su muerto cuerpo. Mira el recinto haciendo aguda su percepción. Observa una mesa en cierta esquina en donde descansa un sobre amarillo al costado de un café que supone frío, entonces sonríe para sí. Antes de abrirlo prende un cigarrillo ladeando la mirada instintiva ante la tenue llama, pues el fuego entre los vástagos siempre es de cuidado y de temor "¿Zero?" Que nombre tan peculiar piensa leyendo la carta contenida en el sobre." ¿Una Iglesia?" Sonríe gustosa aspirando una bocanada y dejando ir una línea fina de humo por la esquina de sus labios. La tenue noche se despinta de a pocos, diciéndole que es hora de correr a su refugio. "Mañana veré al infiltrado" piensa. Deja entonces caer la ceniza sobre el cenicero, se pone de pie, abandonando unas cuantas monedas sobre la mesa, para luego sacar el dispositivo en forma de pluma y apretar el botón. La caitiff se retira grácil en medio del gentío ruidoso, dejando tranquilamente el lugar, era cuestión de minutos que su misión quede concluida y los vejetes en la ciudad desaparezcan.

* * *

Ángela había logrado lanzarla al otro lado del charco, le había conectado con un buen cliente ésa noche, al terminar el servicio tan sólo exclamó- Joooder, menudo cuerpo de tío igual y no le hubiese cobrado si me lo hubiese pedido.- Erika sonrió, comenzó a caminar y salió a la terraza del Penthouse del lujoso hotel dónde había trabajado aquella noche, encendió un cigarrillo y tomó asiento, había una mesa a la cual no le prestó mucha atención, no sino hasta que observó que había algo sobre de ella, se levantó un momento y caminó directo, ve que una tarjeta de crédito se encuentra allí. - Qué tierno, esto es buen augurio, quiere decir que el chico querrá volver.- Musitó para sí, miro más a fondo y un sobre capta su atención, curiosa e intrigada lo abre y comienza a leer todo lo que en él se encuentra. "¿Zero? Coño que hace mi nombre aquí"-Comenzó a pensar rápido, la incógnita mayor era saber cómo, si apenas había llegado a la ciudad, su nombre se encontraba en una lista, se preguntaba "¿quién vigila mis pasos y quién pudiese saber que necesitaba salir de mi tierra para desaparecer mis demonios?" Mira su reloj algo exaltada, y ve que se hace tarde para salir, no iba a exponerse a un encuentro no deseado, -Me queda poco tiempo- Pensó, comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacía dentro de la habitación y su mente giraba en torno a ése lugar y lo que acababa de descubrir, cerró las ventanas y con las densas cortinas terminó por sellar el lugar para evitar cualquier resquicio de sol, -Debo ir lo antes posible a ése lugar, pero ahora no es oportuno- dijo a sus adentros, analizaba detenidamente la situación, si su nombre estaba allí no podría hacer más que acudir a ese lugar y ver qué era lo que sucedía, su celular vibró un mensaje de texto había llegado, al examinarlo era de Ángela.

Espero te encuentres bien y que éste viaje te ayude, Martín me ha llamao hoy y ha preguntao por ti, le comenté que estás bien y le corroboré tu número, cuídate...

Le tranquiliza leerlo.

* * *

Brooklyn, NY, 18 de Diciembre 7:00p.m.

Erika encendió el televisor y comenzó a ver el noticiero, hablaban acerca de un ataque terrorista a un bar donde una explosión dio lugar seguido de varios tiroteos, según el área era cerca de una iglesia, se preguntaba si era la misma con la que contaba el dato de acudir en esa noche, si era así me sería más preocupante el hecho de acudir, la mente de la caitiff comenzó a rondar sus preocupaciones "¿es una emboscada quizá? ¿Acaso sería mucho mejor el hecho de que fuera al día siguiente? Tal vez si…" sin embargo por ahora la chica intentaba mantenerse tranquila, encendió un cigarrillo y tan sólo exclamó- Jooooder...

* * *

Para cuando despertó, la chica estaba toda atontada, sus heridas no fueron graves, la fuerza de su sangre comenzó a hacer efecto, de modo que en este momento estaba solo magullada, sin embargo no perdía esa belleza angelical, como hacia todas las noches al despertar, llevo su mano a su pecho en busca de su medalla para besarla con devoción siendo este el único recuerdo físico del ser que más había amado, su madre. Su cara de espanto comenzó a darse lugar no lo tenía, comenzó a hacer memoria, se movió y sintió un pequeño dolor, que ocurría y entonces recordó, todo comenzó a explotar, había fuego por doquier, no tuvo un control muy exacto de si, comenzaba a perderse en un frenesí era como si una bestia se hiciera cargo de ella y ella no esté más y entonces recibió el golpe de Zero, al parecer le fracturo algún hueso en ese golpe en la costilla, pero comenzaba a sanar y bueno la desmallo, seguro la saco, reparo que no era su refugio, solo era un hotel, entonces vio el sobre, se levanto con algo de dolor aun pero concentro su sangre en sanarla, pronto tendría que alimentarse, pero estaba bien, tomo el sobre, en ella había una dotación de sangre recién sacada del banco de algún hospital, que serviría como si hubiera bebido esa noche, se apresuro y la sirvió en un vaso para beberla, luego una nota. Extrañada la abrió mientras bebía.

Si quieres recuperar lo que es de tanto valor para ti, acude al lugar señalado en el mapa. Te veo en las oficinas. A las 9 de la noche.

Zero.

Oh por Dios… ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?- Suspiro y casi le da el infarto a la pobre mujer. Ella creyó en él y le confió algo tan importante, "¿qué podría querer de ella?"- Entonces miro el lugar. "¿La iglesia?"

Se pregunto toda confundida.


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy muy contenta porque sé que mis compañeros de rol han leído la historia hasta donde llevamos.

Así mismo te agradezco Vnat07 por tu comentario en esta historia, ya sabes que está dedicada a ti y a mis compañeros de rol tan queridos. Así mismo le informe a la jugadora de Erika que eres su fan jajajaja. Y si Viktor está loco :D sin duda. Pero la verdad es que toda esta crónica esta disparatada.

Saben, esto es todo lo que mi mesa de juego logro avanzar en esta crónica. Así que el siguiente capítulo todo será completamente mío. Espero poder agregar el toque de cada uno de ellos.

Agradezco a quienes leen, ojala se decidan a dejar un comentario pronto. Así mismo a quienes me siguen o a la historia o a quienes me ponen entre sus autores favoritos o historias.

La próxima historia en actualizar será la de Jhonathan & Martha, que es mi versión de cómo se conocieron los padres de Superman y se casarón.

También les invito a leer mis demás historias, tal vez sean de su agrado.

Y si a alguien les está gustando esto, tal vez les gustaría leer también la nueva crónica que estoy narrando, pueden contactarme con un PM y ahí platicamos.

Y sin más les dejo ambientación lo pueden encontrar en youtube de esta manera:

The Dark Knight Returns - Christopher Drake (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns OST)

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Encuentro.**

Brooklyn NY, En el hotel a 18 de Diciembre 7:00p.m.

¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué coño… Pero qué?!- Al despertar Erika miró a una chica sentada frente a ella en su cama, a lo que rápidamente se sentó en su cama para después levantarse e inspeccionar el lugar, observó otra de sus misteriosas notas en mi mesa, a lo que al leer el texto tan sólo se quedó pensativa debía de una vez por todas acudir allí y expiar sus dudas, después de todo era acojonarse o morir definitivamente, honestamente aún quería continuar con su no-vida.

Caminó hacía la chica, y miró otra nota a lo que sonrió irónicamente pensó para sus adentros, "Ángela a dónde coño me mandaste", suspiró y se acercó más a aquella mujer. La cainita se mantuvo observándola detenidamente, en realidad no era fea y además tenía sed.- Joooder macho... qué bonitos labios.- Se acercó a su boca y la besó.- Generalmente no beso a mis clientes, pero tú eres una chica muy maja.- Bajó por su barbilla sin dejar de besarla hasta su cuello y blandió sus colmillos en ella, se detuvo a tiempo su intención no era matarle, su lengua recorrió aquellas incisiones para después volver a besar sus labios, la dejo recostada pues se había desmallado, ella se levantó y caminó hacía la ducha, tomó un baño rápido y al salir, hurgó en su maleta buscando ropas cómodas pero elegantes, quería dar una buena impresión.

Salió de su suite y comenzó a caminar fuera del hotel buscando un transporte, tomó un taxi y en inglés le pidió que le llevase a la dirección que tenía en la nota, para ese entonces faltaba poco tiempo para las 9 de la noche.

* * *

Brooklyn NY, Refugio de Ringer a 18 de Diciembre 8:20p.m.

El mismo joven a la hora deseada, las mismas pruebas, perfecto, pensó Donovan a en ese departamento a solas con el chico. Le resultaba incomodo todo esto, pero tenía que alimentarse y eso la verdad resultaba fácil, se detuvo en el momento oportuno, negó no entendía como chicos tan jóvenes y llenos de vida se enviciaban con ese tipo de adicciones. Lo dejo descansar, él comenzaba a conocer la mecánica. Tenía alimento en el lugar. Entonces tomo la mochila que le habían proporcionado y acudió no muy gustosa al encuentro. –Diablos…- Dijo para ella misma conociendo su suerte.

* * *

Brooklyn NY, Oficinas de la Iglesia a 18 de Diciembre 9:00p.m.

La dama vestía elegante, pero de forma sencilla un vestido color blanco e igual hacia juego sus zapatillas y bolso. Cruzó el pasillo de la iglesia, subió un par de peldaños en la escalera y acudió a las oficinas que aun estaban abiertas. Juvilyan estaba visiblemente nerviosa con todo el asunto, más cuando recibió el mensaje hace una hora de un compañero de clan para preguntar si estaba bien, además de informarle que el Principe había muerto. Eso le hacía pensar que todo era un caos para la sociedad en que vivía y posiblemente ya no era nada segura. Sin embargo sabia que la solución no era la exterminación de esos pobres caitiff como se lo venía pensando porque seguro Viktor ha tomado el control.

Al entrar a las oficinas notó que estaban vacías pero una puerta para bajar por unas escaleras se encontraba abierta, al parecer llevaban a un garaje o algo así, bajo con cuidado y alerta, si aun estuviera viva su corazón en ese momento estuviera al mil, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado pero muchas sombras cubrían el lugar de modo que no sabía si era bueno o malo, dadas las circunstancias la toreador no sabía si esto fuera seguro, hacia uso de su fuerza de voluntad para continuar, se trataba de lo más valioso que poseía. Entonces agudizo el sentido de su vista y lo vió, un brillo colgado en lo que sería un clavo en una pared, corrió y lo descolgó suspirando, para luego colocárselo en su cuello, beso y beso el dije intacto.

Ese fue el instante en que al voltear noto el contorno de un hombre en las sombras, había estado ahí muy cerca observándola entre las sombras ocultando a su persona muy bien. Juvilyan por instinto dio unos pasos atrás para tomar distancia.- ¿Quién es usted?- Si no hubiera estado utilizando su disciplina vampírica auspex, no habría podido detectar con tanta facilidad en esa oscuridad al hombre.

Entonces el hombre se mostró acercándose a ella y esta no pudo evitar la sorpresa y con una mano cubrió su boca ahogando un leve gemido.- Eim.

En ese momento se escucharon tacones bajando la escalera, Juvilyan volteó al igual que el individuo que había causado su asombro y entonces se les unió Erika a la reunión. –Buenas noches tíos, ¿quién ha sido quien ha tenido los suficientes cojones para haberse infiltrado en mi no-vida?

* * *

En ese mismo instante Kamala atraviesa el largo corredor con pasos ágiles de la iglesia pasando sin realmente fijarse que estaba todo vacio, sube el altar presurosa, incluso entusiasta, pensando en que todo estaba muy cerca del fin ansiado. Se dirige detrás de la sacristía, confiada, segura. Llega al mencionada oficina y se extraña de ver el lugar vacío, Zero se suponía debía estar ahí, camina por el lugar encontrado la puerta abierta como todas, entonces alguien cierra la puerta por la que ella había entrado, se dibuja en ella una gran sonrisa. - ¡Zero por fin llegaste!- Ella voltea y en infinitesimales segundos de tiempo la sonrisa cambio a una cara llena de expectación. "¿Qué? ¿No es Zero?"- ¡Mierda!- Dice desenfundando el arma. - ¡Es una puta trampa!- No lo piensa dos veces y dispara directo a la cabeza. La chica realmente estaba toda alterada, sabía que esos molestos vejetes habían reaccionado comenzando a matar a los suyos a diestra y siniestra.

Entonces el verdadero Zero aparece abriendo la puerta tras escuchar el disparo viendo el cuerpo tirado en el suelo.- Tsk… ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Baja esa arma! Este era un sacristán sin su sotana. ¡Rayos como explicare eso!- Dijo quejándose y luego la tomo del brazo.- Vamos ven rápido llegas tarde, el príncipe ya espera, no cuestiones nada, espera a la audiencia, el resolverá tus dudas, sígueme por aquí- El cainita guio a Kamala a donde se encontraba el príncipe, la caitiff se encontraba confundida, mas por la noticia de la muerte del príncipe, ella misma estuvo involucrada, algo no cuadraba, junto sus cejas con cierto disgusto, pero la verdad era que debía aclarar las dudas por su propia mano, su instinto se lo indicaba.

* * *

Una vez que las mujeres se habían reunido, Ringer entro por la puerta por la que la otra noche había salido, cerró la puerta y observó a su ahora jefe con la tanda de mujeres sin duda inconformes, tanto o más que ella. Vio salir a Zero volviéndose por las escaleras, encerrándolas, ella no sabía que iba a encargarse del asunto que Kamala había complicado. Pero en ese momento todo le parecía una maldita trampa mortal.

Las mujeres la vieron extrañada, ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, gracias a Dios, el Príncipe comenzó a hablar volviendo todas la atención a él. - Se preguntaran que hacen aquí.- Hizo una pausa, matándolas de la expectación.- Ustedes son la última esperanza para la estirpe de Caín. – Dice mientras comienza a repartirles unos folios con información clasificada. - Estas son copias de lo que ha sucedido en un laboratorio en Irlanda, se ha desarrollado un virus capaz de neutralizar la sangre de Caín que corre por nuestras venas degradando nuestra generación hasta el punto de perder la fuerza de la estirpe. Entre más concentrado el estigma, mas es la afección, esa es la razón por la que les hemos escogido a ustedes, por alguna razón, aunque el virus ha sido liberado en sus respectivas ciudades de procedencia, no les ha afectado, no totalmente, pero el tiempo apremia, si no encontramos una solución en 72 horas la estirpe de Caín habrá desaparecido por completo.- Tomó un breve respiro, como si lo necesitara. - Tenemos información que un prototipo de vacuna fue realizada, pero son solo rumores, así que como sabrán el golpe de estado ya fue hecho para la comunidad vampírica estoy muerto y mi sucesor no durara mucho tiempo.- Las miro expectante. - De ustedes depende que la sociedad cainita sobreviva. ¿Alguna duda? –Entonces las dejo revisar la información. La situación era tensa, mientras los cainitas revisaban los folios. Era como si un balde de agua fría les haya sido lanzado y para rematar las hundieran en un río que estaba a punto de congelarse. Una vez que notó que todas habían terminado continuó. -Así que su misión si la desean aceptar, es recuperar el prototipo del antivirus, antes de que transcurran 72 hrs, me he encargado de tenerles listo todo lo necesario y recuerden para los señores de generaciones menores ustedes los caitiff son los culpables, así que andad con cuidado.

La mirada de Ringer fue muy dura, había revisado ya los nuevos expedientes y levantó la vista aun reflejando esa dureza. "¿Dudas había dicho?" las cejas se juntaron de la inglesa, su mirada era casi felina sin embargo con una frialdad que reflejaba su seriedad.- Creo que aquí los realmente necesitados de nosotras son ustedes, bonita forma de pagarles a los que les salvarían el pellejo cadavérico y gélido … Nos inculpan de su muerte… y además nos mandan con gente no deseada… Esa sociedad de Leopoldo…- Lo decía por lo que había leído de los nuevos documentos.- Pero a su modo operandi hacia los Vampiros, me suenan a cazadores y no a otra cosa… - La chica estaba deduciendo.- Aunque nunca en mi vida y no vida los había escuchado. Pero viendo lo que ahora veo, la verdad comienzo a pensar por mi propio bienestar y supervivencia. Me trajo desde Inglaterra para supuestamente servirle de guardaespaldas, usted oficialmente esta muerto, para ambas sociedades a las que pertenezco, eso es una grave mancha en mi curriculum y el tonto de mi amigo negocio un simple contrato de guarura…- Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo para continuar diciendo.- La verdad esto no solo se ha convertido en salvarle a usted, sino a varios como usted. Y a toda la sociedad Cainita. Creo que yo me comienzo a preguntar como todas los demás aquí presentes.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- ¿Y nosotras que ganamos? ¿Quien le dice que no prefiero volver a mi estado original y recuperar todo lo que perdí? ¿O alguna de todas ellas?- Evidentemente la posibilidad de volver a ser humano le podía ser atractiva a Donovan, pero…todo era cuestión de supervivencia. Miro a cada una de los presentes. - ¿Qué sugieren que los antiguos de la estirpe lado Camarilla deben pagarnos? No es cualquier cosa lo que se juegan, es el gobierno de su dominio.

Juvilyan, se extraño, no podía entender lo que ocurría, releía y releía la información y meditaba las palabras del príncipe. Y entonces externo su sentir.- Pero… Siempre he sido fiel a Camarilla… Yo no soy una guerrera… ¿Me está mandando a la muerte definitiva? ¿Qué he hecho mal para recibir el castigo?- Viendo evidentemente esto como uno. Su mirada se posó en Ringer, le parecía que era una chica dura, luego todas las demás y sin duda ellas también.

Entonces fue el turno de Kamala.- Si sobrevivimos, lo que la verdad aprecio difícil.- Comenta con un gesto lunático.- ¡Pues…soy cercana a un grupo de rebeldes! ¡Queremos que se nos retire la caza que pende sobre nosotros, que se nos reconozca algún dominio en la ciudad como cainitas independientes! Esto si es que se depone al nuevo Príncipe- Explica y avanza unos cuantos pasos hacia el Príncipe adelantando su cuerpo al de las demás.- No pido nada en particular para mí por el momento.- Deja pasar un segundo de silencio mientras evalúa sus siguientes palabras. - Sobre los cazadores…- Comenta seria.- Será un placer exterminarlos gratuitamente, además de hallar el mencionado antivirus. Pongo todo el entusiasmo en aquello y esto sí que va por mi cuenta.- Comenta con una sonrisa siniestra. -Haré denodados esfuerzos para que conozcan a su Dios, finalmente. - Espeta dedicándose a leer el archivo a cabalidad nuevamente. Odiaba a la Sociedad de Leopoldo, imponiéndole sus poderes de fe, juzgándola. Pasa las hojas intentando concentrarse en la información, pero está furiosa, decididamente opta por relajarse, mientras los otros hacen sus valiosos acuerdos. Ella ya había hablado y creía que su solicitud era, como decía su difunta abuela, razonable.

Erika mira asombrada toda la situación, se torna confusa difícilmente logra entender cómo es que la localizaron y descubrieron su identidad.- Vale, vale, vale…Después de que os contestéis a cada una de las preguntas, aún tengo ciertos cuestionamientos que atañan mi cabeza en éste preciso instante.- Hizo una pausa. -¿Cómo supisteis de nosotros? Supongo que vosotros debieron haber hecho una investigación previa de todo esto, ¿pero porqué dar con nosotros? En particular… ¿ Conmigo? ¿Qué interés puedo yo tener en salvar a la estirpe?- Pero... Su incondicional seseo y su mirada aguda y fija a los ojos del Príncipe la hacían llamativa.- ¿Qué interés pueden llegar a tener vosotros para intentar realizar algo tan descabellado? ¿Qué obtienes tú al conocer toda ésta información e intentar salvar a la estirpe?- Continuaba esperando sus respuestas mientras hojeaba rápidamente la información del fólder nuevamente.- Disculpa qué te cuestione tanto macho, pero sinceramente me parece sumamente alocado el hecho de que llego aquí y me encuentro con la única opción de venir aquí, ¿no sé si me estais captando?, llego aquí esperando encontrarme con no sé quién y resulta que eres el príncipe que está muerto pero que no está muerto, ahora me dices que la estirpe y todos nosotros estamos en peligro y esperas que con un par de desconocidas en las que debo confiar, eso claro, después de confiar en ti y en lo que dicen tú y tus papeles realice una misión en la que puedo morir? Efectivamente... quiero saber que obtengo a cambio y también quién es cada una de ustedes, no es que digas que quiero un currículo pero al menos no me gustaría parecer una menuda gilipollas al intentar llamar a alguna.

Ringer una vez que los demás se expresaron menciono enseguida ya que había examinado no solo las consignas de su jefe, también a sus compañeras.- Soy Donovan. Y si no mal entiendo por documentos anteriores que me había proporcionado Zero y por lo que has ligado, sabes de nosotros porque se dedicaron a buscar gente relativamente recién abrazada de la menor generación de las ciudades donde se ha soltado el virus, esto nos está dando más tiempo que a ustedes.- Con eso contesto las dudas de la Caitiff que había solicitado que se presenten, pero todo lo decía directo al Príncipe pues los afecta más rápido.- Ahora bien, si decido aceptar su misión imposible, tiene que contestarme unas dudas que me quedan….después de todo o me puede matar usted o me pueden matar sus amigos y los que no lo son, pero son del bando contrario al suyo o me pueden matar los cazadores a los que nos quieren enfrentar. – Si esto es una misión suicida, pensó la caitiff.- Pero si acepto… deberá cumplir con las condiciones de todos nosotros…por qué si no mal recuerdo, me encargo la seguridad de cada una de estas personas, para eso si tenemos éxito, creo que deberemos tener algo que nos facilite nuestras no vidas de por vida. Después de todo ahora los Caitiff podrían estar en igualdad de poder que los antiguos. Y somos muchos más… si lo vemos en esa perspectiva tenemos 72 horas para que ustedes sigan con su dominio. Pero antes que nada, ahora que leo este informe. Tiene que solucionarnos nuestras dudas acerca de la misión. –Comenzó mencionar enumerando las dudas. – Primer duda. - ¿Quién le dio esta información? Segunda duda. ¿Hay más laboratorios en Nueva York filiales al de Irlanda? Tercer duda. ¿Quiénes son los de la sociedad de Leopoldo realmente, si son esos temidos cazadores? Cuarta duda. ¿Por qué nos reunimos en una iglesia y tenemos que confiar en Zero? Quinta duda. ¿Quién nos facilitaría los boletos y nuevas identidades legales? Pues si no mal recuerdo, tengo una lista donde dice que nos están buscando para cazarnos sus amigos. Y por último. ¿Si decidimos ir a Irlanda, con quien nos contactamos ahí?- Donovan pensaba que daba igual exponerse ahora a exponerse después mejor dejar las cosas en claro, después de todo no confiaba en ellos y si morían por ser carne de cañón, mejor sobrevivir y ganar algo a cambio. No estaba en sus planes morirse definitivamente, ni dejar a sus apoyos que era ese equipo que se había formado. Paso la mirada a Juvilyan entonces mencionó.- Usted está aquí por si necesitamos gente que pueda interactuar con mortales de forma tranquila.- Con eso le dijo todo lo que ella había entendido de la misión. Volvió a mirar al Príncipe pues examinaría su próxima respuesta, necesitaba saber si mentía o no cuando mencionaba las respuestas a todos sus comentarios.


End file.
